Electric signals within multilayered printed circuit boards (PCBs), silicon dies, or package substrates are routed through interconnects, such as vias, connectors, transmission lines, and the like. Some interconnects may have connecting components, such as routing vias, ports, or connectors such as slots used for memory modules or memory cards. In some instances, undesired effects related to reflection of electrical signals may occur in interconnects. For example, not all connectors (e.g., memory module slots) disposed on a PCB may be in use, and some connectors may remain empty. Accordingly, electrical signals routed to the connectors may create undesired reflected noise signals in the empty connectors, which may negatively affect signaling performance of the PCB. For example, the reflected noise signals occurring in the empty connectors may distort desired signals passing through the occupied connectors and decrease the usable bandwidth of the interconnect.
In some instances, transmission lines in the PCBs may be tested (e.g., measured) for undesired effects caused by reflected noise signals, such as the effect known as cross-talk. In conventional measurement techniques, termination of electric signals used for measurements may be provided by using resistive termination. However, resistive termination may be difficult to implement. For example, connecting the resistors to precise positions on a transmission line disposed in a PCB may be time-consuming, costly, and often ineffective.